Candles, which are conventional consumables for lighting, comprise the paraffin as the primary ingredient. The paraffin may be produced by cold press or solvent de-waxing waxy petroleum distillate. When a candle burns, the wax is constantly consumed and is not reusable, and harmful gases may be generated. Furthermore, a burning candle may be influenced by airflow, which may lead to flickering candlelight that helps to create a certain atmosphere. However, it may bring a risk of fire accidents.
With the rapid development of society, simulated flame lights which can simulate the burning flame and meanwhile meet safety and environmental protection requirements take the place of candles and are widely used to create atmosphere in various applications. However, existing simulated flame lights cannot well simulate flickering effect of the burning candle influenced by airflow and have poor simulation effect.